


we could be harlequin

by cock_guzzling_sidon



Category: One Piece
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Kink Negotiation, M/M, OTP Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:01:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28441308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cock_guzzling_sidon/pseuds/cock_guzzling_sidon
Summary: A nighttime routine leads to some confessions between Mihawk and Shanks.
Relationships: Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/Dracule Mihawk
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	we could be harlequin

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over 'One Piece' nor am I profiting from this.

“I despise harlequin garbage. You have the ability to choose awful stories and love them unapologetically. I would never have agreed to this had I known the subjects would be this.”

Mihawk gestures toward the offending book. A barely clothed woman leans against her muscled lover. Her clothing choice is completely wrong for the setting, a ship rocking on rather vicious waves based on the cover. Shanks has little care for accuracy or well-written books. He would be comfortable with a children's book so long as he could view the illustrations, and snuggle into Mihawk's side. 

Shanks rises from beneath the comforter, nuzzling his arm and grinning. “I'll be the woman tonight. Is that a compromise? Come on; I've really improved my acting.” 

Man could charm Medusa and convince a garden to bloom in drought. He's embarrassed to acknowledge the man could prance around the house in her obnoxious clothing and makeup with falsetto, and he could be convinced to give a kiss. 

“Is that something you'd want to do?” Mihawk asks, careful to keep his tone neutral. “I am willing to attempt things once, even riskier things.” 

He isn't neutral enough considering the way his partner goes bright red and ducks beneath the comforter with a mumble. He catches something… drink… pitcher… piss. He reaches for his wine glass and gulps, something he would normally never do. Shanks giving him a proper wine, something other than the gas station brand is rare, and hearing his lover's confession is enough to have him drinking as though this is some basic alcohol. 

“I am… open…” he repeats. “Is her hair and makeup something you’d want to replicate?” 

Shanks reluctantly emerges from beneath the comforter, face  _ still  _ aflame as he utters, “I might be interested in it.” 

“We’ll go shopping then for the proper clothing, and better nighttime material.” 

“I'm all the nighttime material you'll need.” 

“Debatable.” 

**Author's Note:**

> [My Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/CockSidon) where I give a daily shoutout to fellow fandom people and thirst over One Piece characters. 
> 
> I love every single bookmark/comment/kudos.


End file.
